The Pirate Captain and The Rear Admiral
by Pokeguard
Summary: Watch the units of the planet Cray in their daily adventures
1. Captain and Rear Admiral

The pirate captain and the rear admiral

The seas may seem like a serene place but in truth, it is a dangerous place. Heavy storms, sea monsters and worst of all, pirates. The Granblue pirates is a coalition of all of the pirates that roam the seven seas. There are the extremely dangerous such as Cocytus, but there are others that are more guilty of plundering and petty theft. Today though, they attacked a Bermuda Triangle concert and kidnapped Top Idol Riviere presumably to be held ransom as she is also known as the First Idol. Luckily a division of the Aqua Force was in close pursuit (They were actually planning to go see the concert). But now they were in hot pursuit. 'How dare this pirate scum kidnap the beautiful Riviere once we get on their ship I will show them our justice' said Kelpie Rider, Denis bravely. As they jumped aboard the pirate ship it looked deserted. Denis, Adelaide, Nikki and Polo looked around to see if Riviere was anywhere to be found. 'How can this be? They can't just have vanished could they?' Polo asked. 'I don't trust this it must be a' Adelaide was interrupted when Melania yelled. 'Watch out above! It's an ambush!'. The Nightrose pirates jumped down from the mast and swung their blades at the marines. Polo was about to be hit by Grenache when the sword clashed against the blade of Thavas one of the Aqua Force Rear-Admirals and leader of the Kelpie Division. 'Marines! Into combat formation Wave 1-3!' Thavas had already thought of a combat strategy to ensure a minimal amount of casualties. They incapacitated the crew that consisted of vampires and demons but they kept getting back up (an annoying trademark of the Granblue pirates, they're hard to take down). The Aqua Force did have the upper hand thanks to Thavas dealing hard combination attacks with his team. Things looked positive until the captain of the pirates entered the scene. 'Well well well what do we have here such an honor to have the esteemed Aqua Force grace my deck with their presence.' Nightrose said with a grin on her face. 'We are not here for pleasantries, release Riviere and you will not be apprehended.' Thavas replied sternly. 'My my aren't you a serious one, I like that' she winked. 'Sadly I won't be able to comply to your most generous offer, c'mon boys let's show them what we're made of!' The started attacking once again, now with Nightrose herself joining the fray clashing swords with Thavas. 'My name is Captain Nightrose, and how should I address you my future victim?' She asked as she bared her fangs. 'My name is Thavas and I am a Rear-Admiral of Aqua Force, and I shall not be bested by a mere pirate.' He replied keeping his composure. As they were sword fighting each skillfully attacking and defending the other's blows as if it were a dance they moved gracefully across this battlefield but during the intense battle, a third party had made it's way onto the ship. Suddenly a puff of green smoke enveloped the entire deck of the ship. 'Both the pirates and marines were collapsing left and right. 'Sleeping gas!' Nightrose cursed silently. 'You ruined it..' as she also collapsed on the deck. Thavas also succumbed to the gas confused and murmuring, 'What are the Nubatama doing here?'.

A dragon stood over the bodies of the two great fighters whilst holding Riviere over his shoulder 'We're taking them as well, they may prove valuable to our cause.'

This concludes part one, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned :p


	2. Unlikely Allies

**Unlikely allies**

When Thavas regained consciousness he realized he was no longer on the seas of Magallanica. The air felt hot and dry, which meant this could be only one place: Dragon Empire.

He had been captured and taken right in the middle of hostile territory he feared for his allies, Riviere and the pirates. Had they all been taken hostage as well? Or were they disposed of, why had they attacked out of no where and how was he going to escape. His body felt heavy but he knew that he was tied up, Even opening his eyes was difficult for him to do. But he had to do it, there was no time to waste he had to assess the situation and figure out how to escape and if at all possible save as many allies as possible.

He managed to open his eyes and saw that he was cuffed to a wall in a small dark room, with just a door no windows at all. 'This is a prison alright' he muttered. But from the other side of the room a voice replied to him. 'Oh has our sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up?' It was Nightrose she had also been taken prisoner. 'You and your team just had to ruin everything to play the good guys didn't you?' she taunted at him. 'You had kidnapped an innocent mermaid for selfish gain it was only natural that we attempted to rescue her' he replied. 'Yeah if that was our objective which it partially was' she paused 'our actual goal was to keep her out of the hands of Nubatama... We were being paid for it handsomely to boot.' she continued.

Thavas was surprised by this but knew better than to believe a pirate's tongue, after all he had been taught that they were nothing more than liars and thieves and he had seen it firsthand more than once. 'Why should I believe what you say pirate?' he told her ''you don't have to believe me at all, I wouldn't expect anything differently after all you've all been brainwashed since birth anyways, it's not your fault you're blind like that and for the record that's captain to you' she replied with a playful demeanor. She did have a point even if she was lying it wouldn't explain why Nubatama attacked them with Riviere being a clear target.

'Now I do hope I didn't hurt your poor little feelings but if you don't mind, we really need to get out of here and if at all possible with the idol so I still get my payment.'

'Do you have any suggestions on how we could do that then?' he answered and his question was answered with a broad smile. 'But of course, in fact I'm already loose.' as she stood up with the lock picked restraints. 'The thing is I could have left hours ago but I'm a bit weakened and thirsty as well' shortly baring her fangs. 'Thus I will require a strong individual like yourself to assist me.'

'You want me a rear admiral to work with a pirate like you?' the thought of it brought up memories of his intense training regime 'Pirates are scum and must be dealt with!' The words his instructors yelled continuously amongst 145.000 other things which he had to know by heart. 'Well it's either that or I will consume your blood until you're dried up, that way I'll have regained enough strength to take out at least a dozen of those Stealth Dragons, might even escape that way. Now that I think about it that might be the more fun way. But I will let you decide.' Thavas knew it meant there was only one option he'd have to make it out of here alive, thus he agreed.

'Perfect now that's a good boy' she said as she walked up to him and pat him moving her hand from his head to his cheek, to his chin. 'And don't you even think about double crossing me!' as she opened the locks and jumped up to look if she could open the door.

The door opened with a small screech, 'we have to move fast and get our weapons, there isn't much we can do without those.' Thavas looking if there were any guards there was At the end of the hall sat a small demon named Shutenmaru. 'Sleeping on the job they clearly don't have prisoners often' Thavas told Nightrose. 'If he were part of my crew and sleeping on guarding duty, well he'd be scrubbing the decks for at least a month.' She replied as they closed in on him.

Thavas quickly grabbed hold of Shutenmaru and the small demon woke up startled. 'Let me go, you shouldn't be out of your holding cells!' he yelled. 'Thavas smirked. 'We didn't really like the room you gave us so we decided to check out, now tell us where our equipment and Riviere are and this will be painless for you'. 'Painless?' Nightrose interrupted. 'I can't promise that you sneaky bastards jumped on my ship with your filthy feet'. Shutenmaru turned pale(more than usual) 'H-hey that wasn't me I swear! I just took guard duty so I could drink some juice in all peace and quiet, please if I tell you were your weapons are will you let me off the hook?'.

'Perhaps...what about Riviere?' Nightrose continued staring down at him. 'I have no idea where they're keeping her all I know is that she'll be sacrificed in 5 hours please your weapons are in that room behind you just please don't rip me to shreds.' Thavas thought to himself. 'This demon is clearly intoxicated even I can see she's clearly bluffing it's not even that good.' Thavas pressed his pressure point making him fall unconscious with Nightrose scoffing 'You're no fun Thavas, you should at least put a bit more of a scare into him.'

Thavas ignored her complaints and kicked in the door revealing his blade as well as Nightrose's (along with a multitude of other weapons that had been taken over the years).

'Now let's get to it, there must be someone around here who knows where she is.' he said. Nightrose was giving her blade a gentle stroke whilst replying 'Hey I'm the one in charge here remember. But yes good idea and this time I decide when me knock em out you hear!'

He agreed and they made their way higher up the building. They were indeed in the middle of the Dragon Empire close to a volcanic ninja hideout Nightrose deduced. Luckily it wasn't too far away from the shore. It wasn't long before they were attacked by Nubatama ninjas Mezuou, Fuuki and Chigasumi. 'Tell us where the Idol is' Thavas started. But clearly to no avail, they were ninjas and clearly not there for pleasant talks so they engaged in combat Nightrose and Thavas, a pirate and marine side by side. They struck fast and elegantly following up on each others attacks with Nightrose saying he wasn't half bad. They had bested the 3 ninjas when Stealth Beast Kibamura attacked from the shadows hitting Nightrose in the side. Thavas quickly came to her aid and with as much power as he had regained incapacitated the Beast. 'Are you alright?' Thavas asked. 'Cheap shot, thats all these ninjas are worth for no actual combat skill, I'm fine.'

You are not, you are too slow in your current condition and hence you got wounded. These are only a few, when we're up against the greater forces I can't have you falling short..This isn't going to work like this.' He said considering his options. 'What!? So you think you're better off going on by yourself? Don't make me laugh You were good but I had to cover your weak spots at least 5 times if you expect to-' she stopped when she saw Thavas removing his broche and scarf. 'What are you doing?' She asked. 'If we're going to escape this place alive and with Riviere we're both going to need to be at at least 85% of our fighting strength, therefor I...' he paused. 'I shall let you consume some of my blood.' He said as he showed his bare neck.

 **This concludes chapter 2 of the story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far (I sure have) and I apologize if you all have to wait for these updates (schoolwork is pretty hectic after all) don't forget to leave a review if you have any tips etc..**

 **See ya!**


End file.
